An electrophoretic display (EPD) is a non-emissive device based on the electrophoresis phenomenon influencing charged pigment particles dispersed in a dielectric solvent. An EPD typically comprises a pair of spaced-apart plate-like electrodes. At least one of the electrode plates, typically on the viewing side, is transparent. An electrophoretic fluid composed of a dielectric solvent with charged pigment particles dispersed therein is enclosed between the two electrode plates. An electrophoretic fluid may have one type, two types or multiple types of pigment particles dispersed in a solvent or solvent mixture.
A tamper-free anti-counterfeit module associated with a product preferably is for one-time use only. Therefore when an electrophoretic display film is incorporated into such a module, the preference is that the film will cease to be operable after the package for the product is opened. One of the approaches is to physically damage the film in the module. However, this approach will result in leaking of the electrophoretic fluid when the package is opened, which can be unpleasant and of environmental concerns.